Eagle
"Sniper" Eagle (スナイパーのイーグル, Sunaipā no Īguru) is a member of the Crimson Gang. He uses a sniper rifle with a Colt 1855. Appearence Eagle is a very slim and thin man, of undefinable age. He wears a jacket with a cartridge holder, a bandage on his right eye and a red bandana on the head, with messy and dark hair. Similarly to Dodo, he has eyes with no visible iris and pupils. He looks to have a serious wound near his right eye, as that part of his face looks to have been fleshless, with his red muscle visible. The Crimson Gang's tattoo is on his left shoulder. Personality Eagle is slightly different compared to his comrades: while most of the other Crimson gang's members are soft spoken, smug and openly sadistic, Eagle is cold, detached and silent, never saying a word all the time. He never shows pleasure in killing his victims, just deep concentration. Nevertheless, he is still a merciless killer, able to assassinate anyone, even a man with his wife and child, without any esitation. Eagle also shows no particular emotion, as, when Luke appears to face Edward King, he doesn't show any surprise, just quickly reacts to the situation and focusing on his new target. History Five Points, N.Y. Eagle was seen with few more men of the gang outside the Five Points, where Hawk asked Edward if he is finished his work in the town. Together with the rest of the gang, they went toward St. Louis, since it was a place they can make some money. Abilene, Kansas Eagle then reaches Abilene, with the surviving members of Crimson Gang, and they slaughers most of the citizens. Eagle, staying hidden on a clock tower's summit, kills on the three sheriffs that are facing King, shooting him in the head at his boss's signal. They discover the cattle was just sold, but Parrot reports he know of a gold rush in Virginia City, in Montana, and so they leave. Virginia City, Montana They then reach an American Army's fort, who is facing a Sioux tribe attacks, as the white men are in their assigned territories. King helps the american soldiers to defeat the Indians, and forces the lieutenant to hire he and his men for their profits. The gang holds as hostage an indian warriors, Crazy Bear, who apparently manages to escape at some point, but this is just another gang's trap: the horse used by Crazy Bear to escape has a bag with inside a dynamite, put there by Dodo. When Crazy Bear reaches the other Sioux, and is hugged by his wife and son, Eagle shots the dynamite from a distance, detonating it and killing the family in front of everyone. Kansas City, Missouri As the last survived of the five main Edward King's subjects, Eagle joins his boss in his tasks to rob Kansas's City bank, using King's execution as a bait. He saving his boss's life by shooting from a distance the rope that was supposed to hang King, and then help the other Crimson to slaugher several people in the square. When Luke comes to face King, Eagle shoots him from a distance, giving his leader a considerable advantage. However, before the boy is killed, Brad, arrived undetected, discovers Eagle's hideout and kills him, then using his rifle to shot King and saving Luke's life. Luke later uses Eagle's rifle as well to shoot Edward King's wouding the latter's left eyes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male